L’histoire du voleur
by nex-s
Summary: Je n’aimais pas ma vie. Je pensais que ma famille n’avait pas confiance en moi, parce que je disais toujours des mensonges.


Note d'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Je suis américaine, et je ne parle pas bien français. J'ai écrit cette histoire pour ma classe de français. C'est un fin que j'ai écrit pour « Ô voleur, voleur, quelle vie est la tienne ? » (une histoire courte par J.M.G. Le Clézio). Si vous ne la savez pas, vous devrez lire ici : http / classe . 3eme . free . fr / sequence3 / nouvelles . htm

J'espère que vous l'aimez bien ! Bonne lecture !

**Disclamer : Je ne possède rien du tout.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'histoire du voleur

Je n'aimais pas ma vie. Je pensais que ma famille n'avait pas confiance en moi, parce que je disais toujours des mensonges. Un jour, j'ai lu dans le journal qu'un homme était mort. Il s'appelait Henri Martin, et il était riche. Il avait quatre-vingt quatre ans et une grande fortune quand il est mort. Il vivait dans une maison énorme, sans sa famille. Sa femme était morte quand il avait quatre-vingt ans. Elle s'appelait Marie. Tout le reste de sa famille vivait loin de lui. Il avait deux fils, qui étaient maintenant des hommes et qui avaient des enfants. Les obsèques étaient le jour suivant à dix heures du matin. J'avait besoin de marcher vite.

Cette nuit là, je suis parti de la maison à trois heures du matin. Il faisait noir. La maison de Monsieur Martin était très grande et ornementée. Elle avait quatre étages, un jardin très grand, une piscine, et un court de tennis. Personne n'était dans la rue, alors, j'ai marché derrière la maison. J'ai regardé la maison pour trouver une entrée. J'ai vu une fenêtre ouverte au troisième étage. Heureusement, il y avait un treillis à côté de la fenêtre. J'ai commencé à monter. Quand je suis arrivé à la fenêtre, je l'ai ouvert plus grande. J'ai examiné la chambre. Il y avait un grand lit. Un bureau était sous la fenêtre, et il y avait un bureau de l'autre côté de la chambre. Silencieusement, je suis entré dans la chambre. J'ai mis mon sac sur le sol. Une couverture couvrait le bois. J'avais besoin d'être tranquille ; de temps en temps, les familles des morts restent dans la maison pendant quelques jours. Avant que je vole quelque chose, je devais trouver une sortie. J'écoutais tous les bruits, mais je n'ai rien entendu. J'ai entendu le « tic-tac » de la pendule. J'ai descendu les escaliers. J'ai atteint le premier étage et ai marché vers la porte derrière. Elle était faite de verre souillée. Les réverbères éclairaient la porte.

Soudainement, l'ombre d'une personne se montra sur le verre. J'ai entendu le déclic de la serrure. Je me suis jeté dans la chambre d'à côté. La personne est entré dans la maison. Il est descendu dans le vestibule. J'avais besoin de partir, mais mon sac était au troisième étage ! J'ai jeté un coup d'œil, et je n'ai vu personne. J'ai rampé jusqu'aux escaliers et j'ai commencé à monter. Je passais le deuxième étage quand j'ai entendu des pas venant des les escaliers derrière moi. J'ai marché avec précipitation. Quand je suis arrivé à la chambre d'où je suis entré, j'ai saisi mon sac. Les pas étaient juste à l'extérieur de la porte ! Je me suis cache dans le placard pendant que la porte s'est ouverte. Une femme a marché dans la chambre et s'est assise sur le lit. À ma surprise, j'ai vu une petite forme sur le lit. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant ! Une fille était endormie. Sa mère a touché ses cheveux, et après un moment, elle a parlé.

« Ma pauvre fille. Ton grand-père te manque. Il sera toujours avec toi. Dans ton cœur. Vis ta vie de telle manière qu'il soit fier. »

Elle a embrassé sa fille. Puis, elle est partie. Je me suis assis dans le placard, et j'ai pensé pendant longtemps. J'ai pensé à ma famille : ma femme, mes enfants, ma mère, mon père, et surtout, à mon grand-père.

Je suis parti à l'aube. Les rayons du soleil brillaient dans le jardin, et jusque dans la rue. J'ai marché jusqu'à chez moi, chez ma famille. Pendant cette balade, j'ai pensé que peut-être, aujourd'hui, je trouverais de travail. Aujourd'hui, les lueurs du soleil illuminaient mon chemin.


End file.
